Epouser mon violeur
by Emy64
Summary: La vie d'un prince, futur roi de surcroît, s'accompagne de sacrifices. Pour Thor, épouser Loki n'en est absolument pas un. Cependant il y a un fossé entre ce qu'il souhaite dans ce mariage, et ce qui advient réellement de sa relation avec son promis. MPREG
1. Des larmes de neige

Titre : Epouser mon violeur

Disclaimars : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Warning : viol à venir (comme le suggère le titre)

Pov Thor

Les grands étaient ennuyants. Mais alors vraiment ennuyants… En plus il n'y avait pas un seul enfant dans la salle. Pas le moindre ami convié, j'étais le seul enfant, et évidemment mon père attendait de moi une tenue irréprochable. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il tenait tant à impressionner ce géant des glaces. Les deux semblaient déjà assez bien s'entendre. Même trop pour deux rois qui venaient de mette fin à une guerre qui était antérieure au règne de Laufey.

Tout cela était ennuyant. Moi je voulais aller m'amuser. Evidemment, s'il n'y avait pas d'enfants de mon âge, il n'y avait pas non plus de quoi occuper des enfants. Tout n'était que mondanités, et si je ne sortais pas de là j'allais exploser. Ça ferait mauvais effet, surtout quand père m'avait supplié de bien me tenir. Alors je sortis de la grande salle de bal. J'avais entendu ma mère dire à une de ses amis que le palais avait été reconstruit par les meilleurs architectes d'Asgard, avec l'aide d'un cube de glace dont je ne comprenais pas le fonctionnement. En arrivant j'avais à peine pu regarder les murs du palais. Ils étaient splendides, il fallait bien le reconnaitre. La glace n'avait pas la noblesse de l'or, mais elle transpirait la magie. Certains murs étaient aussi brillants que des miroirs, d'autres aussi transparents que le verre, et d'autres enfin, la plupart, étaient transparents pour laisser la lumière extérieure entrer, mais déformait l'image, ce qui cloisonnait les pièces, les délimitait. J'admirais surtout leur sol. Une grande étendue glacée parfaitement lisse qui bizarrement ne glissait pas, et qui paraissait de neige. Mais en fait, en y regardant de plus près, il s'agissait d'une multitude de flocons emprisonnés dans la glace.

Mon exploration suivit les plus belles décorations du palais, me menant à une aile splendide mais désertée. J'eu quelques scrupules à me trouver là. C'était certainement les appartements royaux. Mais comme Laufey était à la fête, je ne risquais pas d'être pris ici.

Un cri arrêta mon exploration. Ou plutôt… des pleurs… Suivant cet appel, je me retrouvais devant la plus belle porte que j'avais rencontrée, faite d'une glace blanche, compacte et gravée. J'ouvris en douceur, appréhendant ce que je pouvais trouver là, mais je fus confronté à un louveteau éploré, retenu dans un lit de glace à barreaux. Ou plutôt à un bébé jotun, dans un pyjama taillé dans la peau d'un louveteau blanc, cette race de monstres propres à Jotunheim. Mais là il n'y avait vraiment pas de menace… C'était un véritable bijou dans son écrin…

_ Oh… Je n'ai jamais vu aussi adorable créature…, fondis-je en m'approchant.

Les pleurs cessèrent, laissant place à des hoquets encore chamboulés. Je me retrouvais ému devant ce bébé, cette petite créature bleue dont les lignes pâles décrivaient son lignage dans un langage qui m'échappait complètement.

_ Bonjour ma petite étoile…, le cajolais-je en caressant sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes.

L'enfant me regarda avec méfiance mais tendit néanmoins ses petites mains bleues vers moi. Je fis de mon mieux pour le prendre dans mes bras, et ce fut à ce moment que ce détail me frappa. Ce bébé jotun avait la taille d'un nouveau né asgardien. Or normalement, dès la naissance, les jotuns avaient la taille d'un enfant de quatre ans selon nos normes. Cependant ces grands yeux vers devaient bien vite balayer ce nanisme parmi son genre. Des cheveux noirs s'échappaient aussi de sa capuche, me laissant encore plus confus sur sa généalogie. Serait-ce un jotun croisé avec un midgardien ? Cette curiosité fut bien loin de moi lorsque j'avisais ses yeux encore brillants de larmes.

_ Mais dis-moi, tu es très petit pour un géant des glaces…, le taquinais-je en le chatouillant.

Le bébé gloussa quelques instants mais geignit bien vite, cherchant à attraper un de ces biberons venus de Midgard derrière moi. C'était donc ça. La fête battait son plein et en attendant lui il avait faim. J'attrapais sa subsistance avec un regard étonné. C'était à ça que ressemblait le lait des femmes jotun ? Doré et fluide ? Le bébé se remit à pleurer, m'avertissant que ce n'était absolument pas le moment de réfléchir aux différences entre nos races. Même si je n'avais pas de cadet, je savais -parce que je l'avais vu sur Midgard– comment on donnait cette chose à un bébé pour le nourrir. Je cherchais donc à m'assoir mais le fauteuil était plus grand que moi, ce qui me laissait penser que ses parents n'étaient pas des nains- et le bébé s'impatientait. Je choisis donc de m'assoir à même le sol, sur la fourrure qui recouvrait la glace, les jambes croisées sous moi.

La petite créature bleue se mit à téter goulument, soupirant de soulagement alors que son estomac se remplissait. Tout en le tenant contre moi je caressais sa jambe, ne quittant jamais son adorable visage apaisé. Je pus reposer le biberon en voyant que je perdais son regard émeraude par intermittence, alors que ses yeux papillonnaient. Son petit corps lâcha un rôt sonore qui m'amusa. On aurait dit qu'il sortait d'un festin, alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'avaler une dizaine de gorgées de ce liquide…

Voyant que mon protégé se rendormait, je le reposais dans son lit de glace. Cependant il n'eut pas la réaction espérée. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il recommença à pleurer, visiblement extrêmement contrarié.

_ Chut, chut ma petite étoile, tentais-je pour l'apaiser. Il faut dormir maintenant.

Mais les pleurs s'amplifiaient, furieux, paniqués. Ne réfléchissant plus, je retirais mes chaussures et sautais dans le lit pour me coucher auprès du bébé, sur les couvertures. C'était un peu serré, mais en me tassant un peu je rentrais dans même toucher le nouveau-né.

_ Voilà, tu n'es plus tout seul. Il n'y a plus aucune raison d'avoir peur, il faut dormir maintenant. Je reste avec toi, je te protégerai.

Les larmes laissèrent place à la stupéfaction dans les grands yeux verts, mais il n'y eut pas davantage de protestations. J'attirais le bébé contre moi pour le bercer, tellement talentueux que je parvins à m'assoupir moi-même.


	2. Apprendre de toi

**Un remerciement particulier à PoneyRose qui a posté le tout premier commentaire avec un enthousiasme qui met de suite de bonne humeur pour commencer la journée =)**

Le bébé n'était plus anonyme. C'était Loki, fils cadet de Laufey. Et puis ce n'était plus un bébé non plus. Pas vraiment un homme tout à fait, mais il avait fait son petit bonhomme de chemin quand même depuis ce bal. Aujourd'hui il fêtait ses quatre ans, tout fier. Moi j'avais déjà atteint mes dix ans, mais je n'étais pas pour autant mécontent d'avoir reçu l'invitation.

Nous avions six ans de différence. C'était à la fois tout un monde, et une insignifiante poussière. Ça ne m'empêchait pas de venir régulièrement jouer avec lui, tout comme ça ne l'empêchait pas de me rejoindre à Asgard pour suivre certains de mes cours. Nous ne vivions pas pour les mêmes choses, mais ça marchait quand même. C'était comme une évidence, une complicité qui avait toujours été là. Peut-être parce que Loki était étonnamment mature… peut-être parce que j'avais gardé mon âme d'enfant…

Et donc aujourd'hui nous fêtions les quatre ans de Loki, qui atteignait à peine la taille d'un nouveau-né chez les jotuns. Mais pas un ne se serait avisé de faire un commentaire sur sa taille. Il était certes petit, mais absolument brillant, et il était déjà sorti triomphant de joutes avec des jotuns de deux ans ses ainés. Parce qu'il était agile et qu'il maitrisait la magie, il était redoutable.

_ Thor !

Je souriais immédiatement, la grande porte du palais à peine franchie. Loki m'attendait, emmitouflé dans d'épaisse fourrures puisqu'il craignait le froid, et il sauta rapidement à mon cou pour un câlin que je fus plus qu'heureux de lui donner, sous le regard attendri de son père. J'avais trouvé la réponse à la question « qu'est-ce qui fait fondre un iceberg en plein hiver ? »… c'était Loki, évidemment…

_ Bonjour mon petit glaçon, l'accueillis-je chaleureusement.

_ Je ne suis plus petit, j'ai quatre ans !se refroidit mon jeune ami en me relâchant brusquement.

Il atterrit souplement au sol, me dardant d'un regard mauvais. Visiblement j'avais utilisé le mauvais mot, et même son père grimaçait. C'était que ce jeune homme en devenir avait déjà son petit caractère…

_ Tu seras un grand glaçon quand tes cormes sortiront, modérais-je gentiment.

_ Dans huit ans !bouda-t-il. Mais je ne suis plus un bébé !

Bien sûr qu'il n'était plus un bébé, cependant il était toujours aussi adorable que ce nourrisson que j'avais trouvé en larmes dans sa chambre, un peu moins de quatre ans plus tôt.

_ Tu es déjà plus grand qu'hier. Il ne faut pas être trop pressé de grandir. A mon âge tu n'auras déjà plus le droit de faire des bêtises.

Cette diversion me fit gagner un précieux sourire. Le caprice était déjà oublié. Laufey nous fit signe d'aller jouer, et mon cadeau fut bien vite abandonné, dans les mains de mon père, au profit d'une course vers les jardins du palais. Nous courrions toujours bien après avoir dépassé la limite des jardins, en pleine neigeuse. Je faisais de mon mieux pour rattraper Loki, mais si j'avais habituellement l'avantage de la vitesse, lui avait l'habitude de la neige. Je finissais par me jeter sur lui, nous envoyant rouler dans la neige en riant. Un combat amical s'engagea.

Notre lutte était inégale. Loki n'avait ni ma force, ni mon entrainement. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de donner tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre, et moi je me forçais régulièrement à lui laisser le dessus. Un dérapage arriva malheureusement. C'était de ma faute. J'avais poussé ma petite étoile contre un rocher, et par manque de chance son corps l'avait rencontré sur une pointe. Loki eut un petit cri douloureux et se laissa tomber à genoux en tenant son épaule blessée.

_ Loki !

Je le pris dans mes bras et le portais dans la grotte que j'avisais à ma droite. Il me fallait jeter un coup d'œil à sa blessure or il commençait à neiger.

_ Oh ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Pardon, Loki, je ne pensais pas…

_ Thor…

Je l'installais par terre et l'aidais à repousser l'épaisse fourrure dans laquelle il était emmitouflé. Il y avait bien une entaille sur son épaule, large mais relativement peu profonde. Le remord m'assaillait. Pourtant Loki me souriait, gentiment.

_ Ce n'est pas grave.

Je détachais ma cape pour en déchirer un bout afin de le panser, c'était bien le moins que je pouvais faire, mais une main fraiche m'interrompit. Mon petit glaçon me regardait, les yeux secs et vides de toute rancœur.

_ Le sang s'arrêtera vite, me promit-il.

Nous étions vraiment dans une situation paradoxale. Je le blessais, et c'était lui qui me réconfortait… Je soupirais, pas encore apaisé, mais l'accueillais de bon cœur lorsqu'il vint se blottir contre mon torse. Les pans de son vêtement n'étant pas encore refermés, j'eu une belle vue sur ses lignes bleues. Hypnotisé par les marques qui glissaient élégamment sur sa peau, je ne fis pas attention à mes gestes. Mes doigts se retrouvèrent sur sa peau, le faisant sursauter. Ma petite étoile m'adressa cependant un sourire en comprenant ma curiosité.

_ Comment ça marche ?m'enquis-je.

_ C'est une sorte d'arbre généalogique, me sourit-il. Seuls les enfants issus de même parents ont les mêmes.

Mon petit glaçon développa ses explications peu après. Les plus anciens membres de la famille étaient gravés à hauteur de la cheville, les ramifications commençaient à cette hauteur. Il me montra tout ce qu'il pouvait exposer sans se dévêtir entièrement, dessinant les sigles de ses cousins dans la neige pour me montrer les différences dans une même famille. J'étais fasciné, bien plus que durant mes leçons. Toute cette généalogie était complexe, mais je voulais tout retenir. Je songeais à l'instance rare de complicité que ça devait représenter pour un jotun quand son père lui apprenait tout ça.

Quand Loki eut fini son exposé, il se mit à frissonner. Se découvrir l'avait refroidi, et contrairement à son genre il ne gérait pas bien le froid. Sans réfléchir le l'attirait immédiatement à moi et l'enveloppais dans ma cape. Nous étions bien dans la caverne. A l'extérieur une petite tempête de neige s'était levée. Ce serait vite fini, mais en attendant ce blanc éblouissant opacifiait l'horizon. Mieux valait ne pas s'avancer à l'aveugle dans ce royaume… Et puis nous étions parfaitement bien là. Pas besoin de se presser. Ma petite étoile avait l'air si bien installée qu'elle semblait à deux doigts de s'assoupir. Je le serrais doucement dans mes bras, bénissant cette tempête qui m'offrait ce moment de paix.


	3. Les premiers émois

**Je précise que cette fic sera un MPREG, juste évoqué ou abouti, je ne sais pas encore**

Loki était magnifique du haut de ses onze ans, comme il l'avait été à tous les autres âges. Intelligent, plein de vie, magicien, déterminé… Il avait vraiment tout pour lui. Il poussait comme la plus belle des fleurs. Ce que j'aimais le plus c'était ses pommettes rieuses, ses regards malicieux… J'étais loin d'être aussi innocent que lui. Je connaissais le désir, la luxure…

A mon âge plus aucun garçon n'était un enfant. Tous mes camarades avaient connu la chair d'une femme, voire de plusieurs. Je n'échappais pas à la règle. Je m'étais choisi une petite enchanteresse, blonde aux yeux d'onyx : Amora. Ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, et ça n'était pas allé bien loin. J'avais bien vite réalisé que mon désir n'allait pas vers elle. Ensuite j'avais acheté les faveurs de sculpturales brunes aux yeux verts. C'était juste assez satisfaisant pour calmer mon désir brûlant, le rendre tolérable.

_ Thor !m'appela une voix enjouée.

J'aperçus ma petite étoile au détour d'un couloir. Laufey et Odin s'étaient entendus pour que le plus beau bijou de Jotunheim passe un mois durant l'été avec moi sur Asgard. C'était autant un cadeau pour moi que pour Loki, qui n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion de jouer avec ses semblables à cause de sa différence et qui adorait le soleil. Ici il pouvait être un petit garçon ordinaire. Bleu, mais normal. Peu de personnes osaient lui faire sentir sa différence, et je m'assurais que la chose reste ainsi.

Très vite je n'aperçu plus que la pointe de la longue chevelure d'ébène de mon protégé alors qu'il courrait dans les couloirs, riant candidement. Un sourire plaqué aux lèvres, je m'élançais à sa poursuite, évitant habilement les servants qui nous regardaient faire en souriant. Loki était rapide, mais il était encore petit, et moi je m'entrainais quotidiennement pour gagner en force et en endurance. Et puis mon petit glaçon riait aux éclats, ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à garder son souffle. Avait-il seulement envie de m'échapper ? Non, j'en doutais…

Voyant l'écart entre nous s'amoindrir à chaque nouveau couloir, j'accélérais encore et coupais mon protégé dans son élan en fermant mes bras autour de sa taille, veillant à ne pas le faire tomber. Loki, essoufflé et décoiffé, se laissa capturer sans se défendre, pouffant encore doucement. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, toujours piégé dans mes bras, je dus me forcer à penser aux hivers à Jotunheim… Loki n'était qu'un enfant… Moi j'étais déjà un adulte… le voir ainsi, échevelé, pantelant, dans ses habits de nuit… Mais même Jotunheim à la saison la plus froide ne pouvait apaiser la lave qui courrait dans mes veines. Loki m'avait invité l'hiver dernier, et il m'avait montré toute la beauté de son royaume glacé en me faisant découvrir ses merveilles naturelles… mais elles n'étaient pas aussi belles que les yeux pétillants de Loki lorsqu'il admirait ces fresques givrées…

Un toussotement brisa notre contact visuel. Mes bras se délièrent automatiquement, puisque je me savais pris en faute. Ma mère, les bras croisés et un regard faussement réprobateur sur nous, nous surveillait étroitement. Mes joues virèrent aux joues. Il était impossible que la mère attentionnée qu'elle était ignore mes sentiments pour Loki. Pas quand je passais mon temps à parler de lui ou à demander si quand je pourrais le revoir…

_ Loki Laufeyson, Thor Odinson… Voilà un comportement bien indigne des princes que vous êtes…, gronda-t-elle.

Mon petit glaçon baissa la tête, sincèrement repentant. Une preuve de plus de son innocence. Il prenait tous les sermons à cœur, l'enfant chéri de Laufey… Trop sage pour son propre bien…

_ Vous devriez déjà être au lit. Filez !

Loki ne protesta pas, tournant aussitôt les talons. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas un véritable reproche. Personne ne levait la voix sur lui, à part son père quand une bêtise l'avait mis en danger, puis moi, pour la même raison. Qui pourrait vraiment reprocher quelque chose à cette adorable bouille.

Refroidi par l'intervention de ma mère, je suivis l'exemple de mon petit glaçon, bien sagement. Loki partageait ma chambre de toute façon. Laufey ne tenait pas à ce que son trésor soit laissé sans surveillance. Une paire de gardes à sa porte ne lui semblait pas suffisant. Et ce n'était certainement pas moi qui allais m'en plaindre…

En cours de route, son adorable sourire toujours aux lèvres, Loki m'offrit sa main sur le parcours. Je m'en emparais sans réfléchir, appréciant la fraicheur de cette peau bleue contre la mienne en feu. Les gardes nous laissèrent passer sans faire de difficulté et refermèrent les portes derrière nous. Je me retrouvais donc seul, avec un adorable jotun inconscient de sa sensualité, ne portant qu'une tunique sans manches un peu trop large pour lui, et assez courte pour dévoiler son nombril, et un court pantalon de toile vaporeuse. Je savais que ce n'était pas dans son intention de m'aguicher, il ne connaissait certainement même pas le sens de ce mot, mais il n'en suscitait pas moins mon désir. Si un jotun normal serait au supplice sous le soleil d'Asgard, Loki profitait de ces degrés de plus. Un printemps ici était pour lui déjà un été pour moi. Par contre, à l'arrivée de l'été, le vrai, à Asgard, mon petit glaçon souffrait un peu plus de la chaleur. Rien de dangereux pour autant, juste inconfortable pour lui.

Quand j'avais su que j'allais passer mes nuits collé à Loki, j'étais allé voir les guérisseurs. La fraicheur de sa peau ne refroidissait pas mes ardeurs, bien au contraire. Alors ils m'avaient fourni une série de fiole dont le contenu me rendait physiquement incapable de manifester mon désir. L'effet durait juste assez longtemps pour pouvoir que la nuit s'écoule sans que je gêne mon petit glaçon. J'avais vraiment besoin de ces filtres. Mes nuits étaient remplies de rêves où je fantasmais une vie conjugale avec mon protégé, ce qui expliquait à mon inconscient sa présence dans mes bras.

Voyant Loki se diriger vers le lit, je me hâtais de me saisir d'une nouvelle fiole. Je retirais rapidement le bouchon avant d'avaler le contenu d'un seul coup. Le liquide était âpre, nauséabond, mais au moins il préservait l'innocence de Loki. C'était tout ce que je voulais.

Quand je me retournais, je tombais sur le regard curieux de mon petit glaçon. Bénis soient les guérisseurs… En ce moment tant de pureté me donnait juste envie de venir ravager Loki, pour m'imprégner de ses gémissements et voir si la passion pouvait le rendre sauvage…

_ Pourquoi tu bois ça ? C'est quoi ?me demanda-t-il.

_C'est pour calmer mes ardeurs et éviter un comportement déplacé_. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui dire ça. Loki n'était même pas mature sexuellement il ne savait pas comment ça marchait… Je préférais qu'il ignore le plus longtemps possible ce qui me tourmentait à sa vue.

_ C'est un fortifiant, pour devenir un guerrier redoutable, mentis-je.

_ Alors pourquoi j'en n'ai pas moi ?

Son minois désemparé me tordit les entrailles. Je n'aimais pas lui mentir… mais six ans c'était énorme, surtout dans la phase que nous connaissions. Respirant profondément, je m'efforçais au calme. Loki n'était qu'un enfant, et je n'allais pas le traiter comme ces filles que je payais pour une heure d'oubli.

_ C'est parce que c'est fabriqué pour convenir aux asgardiens, poursuivis-je dans mon mensonge.

Mon petit glaçon n'avait pas l'air très satisfait par ma réponse, boudant ostensiblement. J'attrapais le peigne sur mon trajet jusqu'au lit et m'installais derrière Loki. J'adorais ses cheveux, presque autant que ses yeux. Presque, parce qu'il y avait tant d'émotions qui se bousculaient dans ses grandes émeraudes… Le bonus c'était de voir ces cheveux plus noirs que la nuit pousser encore et encore. Ils atteignaient le milieu de son dos aujourd'hui. C'était vraiment exceptionnel pour un jotun. En fait, c'était du jamais vu avant Loki. Effet secondaire des pommes d'Iduun ou cadeau supplémentaire que le cosmos nous faisait, je l'ignorais, mais j'adorais.

_ Tu n'auras pas besoin de ça pour être un farouche guerrier, lui assurais-je en commençant à lui peigner soigneusement les cheveux.

Loki se retourna, interrompant mon ouvrage, pour me regarder de ses yeux pleins d'espoir. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que je culpabilisais de le désirer avec tant d'ardeur.

_ Rappelle-moi qui profite du jus des pommes d'Iduun tous les jours ?le taquinais-je. Il me faudra au moins un fortifiant pour éviter que tu me sèmes dans quelques années.

Les joues de ma joyeuse étoile se creusèrent dans cette magnifique fossette railleuse que j'adorais voir apparaitre. Ses lèvres fines et noires appelaient les miennes pour un tendre baiser, mais je savais que Loki n'était même pas arrivé à l'âge de quémander pareil geste. J'embrassais donc sa joue avant de le forcer à se retourner pour continuer à brosser ses cheveux.

Je voulais faire les choses correctement avec ma petite étoile. Pour ça j'avais un peu plus de six ans pour trouver une très bonne excuse qui inciterait Laufey à me donner la main de Loki, et sachant l'amour que le géant des glaces portait à son fils, il fallait vraiment que je trouve quelque chose d'exceptionnel et vital à lui offrir. Et si j'y parvenais, alors je ne ferais pas que rêver cette vie, je l'empoignerais… J'épouserai Loki, je pourrai légitimement accaparer son temps sans devoir me justifier, je le verrai porter mes enfants, et seulement les miens…

Je soupirais béatement à l'idée. Il y avait encore bien du chemin à faire, mais ça en valait le coup… En attendant je peignais les cheveux de mon protégé, de cet homme en devenir, songeant aux cornes qui apparaitraient dans un an. Enfin… ce n'était pas encore sûr… Avec toutes les particularités que présentait Loki, il ne serait pas étonnant de voir qu'il ne développerait pas de cornes. Ce serait un soulagement pour moi, car je craignais le danger que représenteraient ces pointes quand je voudrais enlacer mon petit glaçon par derrière… Mais plus que mon confort personnel, je craignais la réaction de Loki si ces cornes ne poussaient pas. Ce serait une insulte à sa virilité, et il était déjà bien assez conscient de sa différence sans rajouter ce handicap…

Une fois les cheveux de mon protégé soigneusement démêlés et nattés de sorte à ce qu'ils ne lui tiennent pas trop chaud pendant la nuit, je cédais le peigne à Loki. Je reçus les mêmes soins, des mains si douces de ma petite étoile. C'était plus apaisant que tous les soins des meilleurs masseurs après une lutte acharnée. C'était exquis, sans arrière-pensée, innocent… C'était Loki… Mon petit Loki qui reposait le peigne en bâillant avec conviction et qui s'allongeait sur le flanc, les paupières déjà lourdes.

Il était encore trop tôt pour que j'aie sommeil. Cependant Laufey avait été clair. Loki ne pouvait pas rester sur Jotunheim pendant le mois le plus froid de l'année. Les hivers étaient devenus trop rigoureux dernièrement, et son petit bijou les traversait difficilement. Parallèlement nous étions en été, et la température été convenable pour Loki ici. Néanmoins le roi du royaume des glaces aurait pu envoyer son cadet dans un autre royaume pour ce mois trop rude pour lui. Je devais suivre des règles pour avoir le droit de partager ces quelques semaines avec Loki. J'étais privilégié, même s'il ne l'avait pas dit, et je ne cachais ma reconnaissance.

Pour pouvoir garder Loki avec moi je devais assurer qu'il se nourrisse bien, qu'il ne courre aucun danger –et donc que je le protège à tout instant, du jour comme de la nuit-, qu'il soit soigné, et qu'il suive une bonne hygiène de vie. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il fallait se coucher de bonne heure. C'était trop tôt pour moi, mais le sommeil n'était pas si dur à trouver quand j'observais ma petite étoile s'assoupir lentement. Sa douceur m'apaisait assez pour que je puisse m'allonger sereinement, épousant au mieux sa forme en me collant à son dos, malgré notre différence de taille. Mon petit glaçon n'aurait pas toujours cette taille. J'avais bon espoir qu'un jour il gagne juste la bonne physionomie pour que son corps s'imbrique parfaitement dans le mien.


	4. Laisser hier derrière et penser à demain

_ Tu es mou Thor !ricana Fandrall.

Je le laissais parler, enchainant parade et attaque. Il pouvait fanfaronner tout ce qu'il voulait, je me savais meilleur que lui, et je savais qu'il fatiguait dangereusement. Il attendait que je commette une erreur, et je n'allais certainement pas lui faire ce plaisir. J'accélérais le rythme, ignorant ses remarques. Mon ami peinait à suivre, et notre entraineur avait l'air satisfait.

_ Thor !

Je connaissais ce cri, mais j'en restais surpris. Par réflexe, j'en finissais rapidement avec mon ami, d'un coup de pied sur le torse qui l'envoya au sol, déjà impatient de me retourner pour profiter de mon visiteur.

_ Loki !m'écriais-je en lâchant aussitôt mon épée.

J'étais étonné de le voir là, dans l'arène, courant vers moi, mais je ne m'interrogeais pas bien longtemps. Mon corps réagit instinctivement en le voyant approcher : mes bras s'ouvrirent et mes genoux fléchirent pour qu'il puisse sauter dans mes bras malgré la différence de taille. Ma petite étoile ne marqua pas la moindre hésitation, ne ralentit même pas. Il fut rapidement accroché à mon cou alors que je le faisais tournoyer en le tenant par le torse. Son rire avait quelque chose de si pure, d'encore plus beau dans cette arène entachée par la force brute.

Sous le soleil ardent et après un entrainement intense, j'avais d'autant plus de mal à relâcher ma petite étoile dont la fraicheur se diffusait dans mon corps. Pourtant je le lâchais brusquement, manquant de peu de le faire tomber, quand je vis le liquide sombre qui roulait sur son front.

_ Mais Loki tu saignes !réalisais-je avec effroi. Tu es blessé !

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, apeuré par l'idée que ce soit mon secours que mon protégé soit venu chercher. Cependant j'avais Laufey dans les gradins, qui rejoignait mon père en lui tendant un sourire. Si Loki était à l'aise sous ce soleil de plomb, son père était au supplice.

_ Mes cornes sont sorties !exulta ma petite étoile enthousiaste.

J'exhalais un soupir soulagé et examinais avec un intérêt sincère ce qu'il me montrait fièrement en dégageant son front des mèches rebelles qui le masquaient. Ce n'était encore que des bourgeons, bien pointus. Ils étaient installés sur la lisière des cheveux, mais indiquaient déjà par leur courbure qu'ils tendraient vers l'arrière. Je grimaçais en songeant à la douleur que mon protégé avait dû éprouver quand la pointe avait percé la peau, mais il était euphorique… à croire qu'il n'avait pas mal… et je savais que c'était faux, mais il était heureux.

_ Papa a dit qu'il me laisserait utiliser la cassette parce que je suis assez grand maintenant !

Je n'étais même pas étonné. Ma petite étoile pratiquait déjà la magie à un tel niveau. J'avais beau suivre ses enseignements, je n'étais pas capable de faire le sort le plus simple des neuf royaumes. Lui en revanche était époustouflant. Et ce n'était que le début… Comme tous les jotuns repus de magie, un jour il serait capable de porter un enfant sans même sacrifier ses attributs mâles. Un bébé…

_ Et dire qu'il y a quelques années je t'aidais à faire tes premiers pas…, soufflais-je nostalgique.

Ça me semblait être hier à peine… Ce petit jotun dans la nurserie, les yeux noyés de larmes parce que son doudou avait été oublié sur un meuble, hors de sa portée. Je me rappelais l'avoir récupéré pour lui, et c'était là qu'il s'était levé et qu'il avait couru vers moi, criant joyeusement. Je me souvenais aussi du regard orageux de Laufey devant la scène. Mais c'était vite passé, dès que Loki, fier de son exploit et tout enthousiaste, avait couru vers lui en criant et en agitant les bras. Ma petite étoile avait appris à courir avant de songer à apprendre à marcher…

_ C'était il y a longtemps ça !s'exclama mon protégé.

J'eu un sourire triste et fier à la fois. Loki poussait comme une fleur, et c'était beau à voir, mais j'avais parfois l'impression que le temps m'échappait.

_ Et maintenant tu es déjà en âge d'apprendre à te battre, déviais-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Les yeux de mon petit Loki brillait de mille feux, comme la petite étoile qu'il était. Avant de commencer notre joute du jour –qui serait plus un jeu qu'un véritable entrainement-, j'attrapais ma gourde et m'approchais de mon protégé. Posant une main sur sa nuque, je l'incitais à pencher la tête en arrière, ce qu'il fit sans question, en totale confiance. Là, je m'appliquais à verser l'eau sur son front et ses cheveux, autant pour le rafraichir que pour nettoyer provisoirement son visage du sang versé pour ses cornes.

Une fois redressé, Loki se secoua farouchement, m'aspergeant de gouttelettes d'eau à dessein. Ses lèvres noires me provoquaient, mais je m'efforçais à la sagesse. La provocation de ma petite étoile était innocente. C'était mes hormones de jeunes hommes qui la lisaient autrement.

Mon protégé fut surpris de me voir appeler Mjolnir. J'avais besoin de mon arme pour garder pied, et j'aimais l'émerveillement qu'elle suscitait dans le regard de ma délicieuse étoile. Pour Mjolnir il n'y avait qu'un seul élu. Nul autre que moi ne pouvait le soulever de terre. Mais j'avais envie de partager sa puissance avec Loki, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Je posais donc mon marteau sans quitter Loki du regard, puis je lui tendis la main, un sourire avenant aux lèvres. Mon protégé s'approcha sans crainte et je pus le plaquer contre moi, son dos contre mon torse, pendant que j'entrelaçais nos doigts. Il ne fallait pas que je pense à notre position. Juste Mjolnir…

Loki fut docile, se laissant guider comme une marionnette pendant que je me penchais pour saisir le manche de Mjolnir. Ce fut la paume de mon glaçon qui entra la première en contact avec l'arme, pourtant l'astuce fonctionna, je pus la soulever aux yeux de tous les spectateurs. Un concert d'hoquets étonnés combla le silence de l'arène. Loki resta un moment muet de stupeur avant de pivoter juste assez pour me servir un regard plein d'adoration. Mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur, et aussi de fierté. J'aimais faire son bonheur…

_ Tu es prêt ?chuchotais-je complice.

Ma petite étoile m'adressa un regard confus. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement quand je lançais mon marteau en avant, en direction de Fandrall. Mon ami se retrouva à terre à nouveau, un peu plus loin dans l'arène, gémissant pitoyablement. Franchement il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Je ne l'avais vraiment pas lancé fort, il avait connu pire. Mais au moins Loki avait pu sentir une parcelle du pouvoir qui se cachait dans cette arme, et je savais qu'il était dans les nuages. Il dut cependant vite en descendre, son père l'appelait depuis les gradins, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Laufey voulait certainement que Loki vienne montrer ses cornes naissantes à mon père. C'était autant sa fierté que celle de son fils…

Mon adorable glaçon planta un baiser plein de gratitude sur ma joue avant de courir vers son père, me laissant seul avec mes amis et notre professeur. Le général des armées s'approcha de moi, un air méprisant au visage. S'il pouvait savoir à quel point son avis m'indifférait. Le racisme dont Loki était la proie ne m'était pas inconnu, bien qu'il soit relativement rare. Mais tant que ces étroits d'esprit se gardaient de faire sentir à Loki qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, ils n'avaient pas à me craindre.

_ Fandrall a raison. Tu es mou Thor, et c'est ce jotun qui te ramollit, cracha-t-il dégoûté. Ce gamin sera ta perte.

_ Ce que vous ne comprenez pas vous est insupportable, me désolais-je.

_ Je crois que c'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Tu es entiché de ce morveux, le rejeton d'un roi vaincu et qui, comme par hasard, pratique la magie. Il n'y vraiment que toi que ça n'inquiète pas.

_ Un seul mot de travers devant lui…, commençais-je menaçant.

_ Oui, je connais la chanson, me coupa-t-il. Tu préfères protéger ton petit jotun plutôt que ta propre race.

Je laissais couler. Mon sang bouillait, mais si je me jetais sur lui ce serait sous les yeux de ma petite étoile. Je ne voulais pas lui donner un si piètre spectacle. Ce général était un homme de guerre, de sang. La paix lui était insupportable. Il ne méritait pas que j'entre dans son jeu. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était un incident diplomatique qui ramènerait la guerre avec les jotuns.

Mon père me héla à mon tour, coupant court à la joute visuelle que nous disputions. Avant de partir je cherchais le regard de chacun de mes amis, les défiant d'adopter un tel parti, mais tous baissèrent les yeux devant ma fureur. Je rejoignis mon père, déçu de voir que Loki n'était nulle part en vue, tout comme son père. J'avais quand même bon espoir qu'il soit encore tout près. Il ne serait quand même pas parti sans me dire au revoir… Et puis ça faisait très bref comme visite.

D'un geste mon père m'invita à le suivre à l'intérieur du palais. Docilement, je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la salle du trône, qui se vida aussitôt. Je devinais que c'était grave. Sinon mon père ne tiendrait pas autant à ce que nous soyons seuls.

_ Tu es grand aujourd'hui Thor, et je pense qu'il est temps pour que tu prennes connaissance de ce qui est attendu de toi en tant que futur roi, m'annonça-t-il.

Mon cœur s'affola. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Pas quand nous nous faisions face dans la salle du trône. C'était bien trop solennel. Je n'aimais pas ça…

_ Ta mère et moi t'avons arrangé un mariage, il y a de cela quelques années.

_ Non !rugis-je aussitôt.

Un éclair fendit le ciel bleu, projetant physiquement la rage sourde qui s'emparait de moi. Le père de toute chose fronça les sourcils, contrarié par ma réaction. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'attendre à ce que j'accueille la nouvelle avec allégresse ! J'avais d'autres projets pour ma vie !

_ Ne fais pas l'enfant Thor, me sermonna-t-il amusé.

_ Je n'épouserai pas la princesse que vous m'avez trouvée ! Je refuse !

_ Tu ne connais même pas son nom…

_ Je me moque de connaitre son nom ! Elle peut être aussi belle que vous le souhaitez, c'est non !

Là mon père commençait à s'irriter de mon insubordination. Son regard aurait fait frissonner une montagne, mais je ne pliais pas, j'étais déterminé.

_ J'ai déjà des projets pour mon avenir. S'il me faut, pour épouser la personne que j'aime, perdre tous mes titres, alors arrachez-moi jusqu'au nom de fils.

Mon père me dévisagea quelques secondes, étonné, puis éclata de rire. Un nouvel éclair résonna. Je mettais à nu mon désarroi, et il était hilare ? La porte grinça, laissant apparaitre Laufey, seul et penaud.

_ Où est Loki ?le questionnais-je aussitôt.

Se remettant de son fou rire, mon père se racla la gorge pour me signaler que ce n'était pas un comportement convenable. Ma question sous-entendait que je ne lui faisais pas confiance pour bien s'occuper de son propre fils. Je ne fis pas d'excuses pour autant. Je voulais savoir où était ma petite étoile, surtout quand l'hostilité de mon maitre d'arme atteignait des sommets.

_ Dans le pré. Ses frères le surveillent.

Je hochais sèchement la tête alors qu'il s'approchait, prenant part à cette conversation qui ne le concernait certainement pas. J'étais sûr que lui n'imposerait pas une décision pareille à son fils, puisque Laufey était un roi qui prenait en compte l'avis de son fils, _lui_.

Mon père rapporta sur le ton de la plaisanterie le refus qu'il venait d'essuyer, faisant rire l'autre roi qui me regarda avec un amusement attendri. L'orage grondait à nouveau dehors, et le ciel commençait à se couvrir. Je repris mon calme cependant. Loki était dehors, dans le pré. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que la foudre tombe trop près de lui, et je ne voulais pas qu'il se retrouve sous une pluie orageuse.

_ Donc Thor refuse de se marier avec la personne que je lui ai choisie, résuma finalement mon père.

Je fulminais face à eux alors qu'ils échangeaient des sourires entendus. Ils me donnaient l'impression d'être un enfant en plein caprice, mais j'étais un homme ! Et je savais ce que je voulais : Loki !

_ Voilà qui est fâcheux. Je doute que Loki le prenne bien quand il le saura… Il risque d'être terriblement vexé…, glissa malicieusement Laufey.

Mes épaules crispées s'affaissèrent d'un coup. Avais-je bien entendu ?

_ Loki ?m'assurais-je tremblait d'espoir.

Les deux rois se sourirent. Ils s'amusaient à mes dépends… Mais j'étais prêt à les pardonner pour peu qu'ils me confirment ce que je voulais entendre. J'avais besoin de cette confirmation. La blague serait vraiment trop cruelle. Si c'était un démenti qui arrivait, je savais déjà que je m'effondrerais sous leurs yeux.

_ Oui, Loki, finit par attester le père de mon étoile.

Je passais une main tremblante dans mes cheveux. Voilà qui était… inattendu… mais absolument merveilleux ! Il ne me restait plus qu'une question.

_ Quand ?

_ L'année de ses 20 ans.

Je tombais à genoux, le poing sur le cœur, tête basse, exprimant ma reconnaissance infinie envers ces hommes que je haïssais une minute plus tôt. Le délai était conséquent, huit ans tout de même, mais je m'en moquais. J'allais avoir Loki, ma petite étoile du Nord…

_ Toujours hostile à ce mariage ?me railla mon père.

_ J'obéirai avec le plus grand zèle, promis-je.

_ Loki ne devrait plus tarder. Il n'est pas encore au courant, m'informa Laufey et m'aidant à me relever.

Ce détail m'inquiéta un peu. Si mon petit glaçon l'avait su et avait sauté dans mes bras en arrivant, ça aurait vraiment été bon signe. Mais j'ignorais comment il allait réagir.

_ Me serait-il permis de lui annoncer ?tentais-je.

Malgré ma crainte de le voir s'éloigner de moi si je lui annonçais notre mariage, j'avais envie d'être là pour lui quand il l'apprendrait. Ce n'était pas une petite nouvelle. C'était déterminant pour le reste de nos vies. Je voulais être là pour le rassurer, lui promettre que je prendrai soin de lui et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Je voulais le serrer contre moi, non pas comme l'ami qu'il voyait en moi, mais comme le fiancé…

_ Non, c'est à moi de le faire, s'opposa Laufey. C'est à moi de lui annoncer la décision que j'ai prise en son nom.

Il y avait un soupçon de culpabilité dans son voix. Je me sentis froissé. Loki n'héritait pas du pire des fiancés ! Je l'aimais tendrement, et je comptais lui offrir la vie dont il rêvait. Quelques coups rapprochés à la porte détournèrent notre attention. Nous savions tous trois de qui il s'agissait. L'objet de toutes mes joies…

_ Entre Loki, l'invita mon père.

La porte s'ouvrit sur ma petite étoile, bien timide au début puis assurée lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que nous n'étions que les trois. Il s'approcha de son père avec un sourire et posa ses doigts si fins sur ses avant-bras, qui se recouvrir aussitôt d'une couche de givre. Laufey soupira de soulagement pendant que je m'émerveillais de l'attention si douce que Loki avait envers son père pour un problème qui ne le concernait absolument pas. Ici la température était idéale pour lui, mais il aurait un peu froid en rentrant, contrairement à sa famille qui avait trop chaud ici, et qui ne serait à l'aise que dans leur royaume.

_ Si tu veux bien dire au revoir au roi Odin et au prince Thor, nous allons partir mon petit saphir.

_ Déjà ?

Je partageais la déception de mon promis. Bêtement, j'avais espéré avoir un peu plus de temps, mais Laufey n'était pas disposé à prendre ce risque, et après le cadeau qu'il venait de me faire je ne pouvais pas me permettre de protester.

_ Je sais que tu es déçu, mais si le cœur t'en dit tu pourras venir passer la journée de demain avec Thor, concéda Laufey. Maintenant que tu es grand il faut que nous parlions de choses importantes tous les deux.

Loki hocha la tête et s'approche de moi. Je l'attirais contre mon torse dans une rapide étreinte, passant mes doigts sur son front pour essuyer les nouvelles gouttes de sang. Mon étoile me fit un ravissant sourire avant de se détourner de moi, s'inclinant respectueusement devant mon père. Après un simple signe de tête, Laufey posa une main sur l'épaule droite de sa plus grande réussite et l'entraina hors de la pièce en prenant compte que ses pas n'étaient pas aussi grands.

_ Heureux mon fils ?me questionna mon père.

_ Plus que jamais, souris-je.

Il serra affectueusement mon épaule avant de me laisser partir. Je me dirigeais automatiquement vers le jardin d'Iduun. L'été dernier, en suivant Loki quand il se faufilait discrètement, j'avais découvert qu'il aimait bien s'y rendre. Là-bas il avait un arbre au tronc creux dans lequel il entreposait tous ses petits trésors d'enfants. Son butin n'avait pas une grande valeur marchande. C'était des choses anodines, symboliques, qu'il collectait parce qu'elles lui rappelaient un souvenir agréable. Beaucoup étaient liées à un moment que nous avions passé ensemble. Un peigne par exemple, vieux et édenté, avec lequel je démêlais ses longs cheveux quelques années plus tôt. Nous avions d'autres peignes à présent, neufs, d'or, mais c'était le tout premier qui avait eu la faveur de ma petite étoile.

A ma connaissance, cette planque n'était connue que de nous deux. Il aurait vraiment fallu y regarder de près pour découvrir ce que l'arbre abritait. Moi si je n'avais pas regardé Loki faire je ne l'aurais jamais su. Comme à chaque fois que Loki me manquait, je me perchais dans les branches de ce vieil arbre, confident de mes songes, et je rêvassais des heures durant.


	5. Refroidi !

**Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre autant… Grosse semaine d'examens, et même si ce chapitre était prêt, j'aurais préféré le publier une fois le prochain fini. **

**/!\La scène de viol est dans ce chapitre. Pour les âmes sensibles vous pourrez passer au suivant sans perdre énormément à l'intrigue.**

Les jotuns étaient ennuyants à mourir. Froids et distants, tellement loin du sourire et de la créativité de Loki. Pour le coup, ils justifiaient parfaitement leur race de géant de glace, eux. Je ne les côtoyais pas par envie, loin de là. J'avais juste besoin d'eux pour obtenir quelques renseignements…

Dans ce bal fastueux, donné sans occasion particulière, je cherchais Loki. Il avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de s'isoler dans un coin pour lire depuis que jouer à la guerre ne l'amusait plus. Il me manquait… Depuis ses douze ans, depuis qu'il était considéré assez âgé par son peuple pour savoir qu'un mariage arrangé avait été signé en son nom, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'évitait. Ça me blessait. La nouvelle de ce mariage arrangé par nos familles m'avait ravi au-delà des mots, et j'avais l'impression que le sentiment n'était pas partagé…

Nos moments en tête à tête me manquaient. J'aimais lire par-dessus son épaule, ou m'étendre dans l'herbe près de lui. J'aimais son rire, j'aimais quand il me parlait de tout et de rien… Je l'aimais, lui et nul autre. Je n'étais plus un enfant, et je n'avais pas peur d'affronter ces sentiments.

Maintenant ça faisait déjà deux ans que la nouvelle était arrivée. Il aurait dû s'y faire… Evidemment nous ne passions plus nos étés ensemble. Même une journée entière aurait été trop demander… Ça me laissait beaucoup de temps pour ruminer… Au mieux je croisais ma petite étoile au détour d'un couloir, et si j'arrivais à capter son regard je pouvais m'estimer chanceux. La plus grande proximité que j'avais eu avec lui c'était quand j'avais visité la ville qu'il avait fabriqué seul, juste avec le tesseract. Un cadeau fait aux paysans pauvres des environs. Cette ville était célèbre dans le royaume tout entier, pour son audace architecturale, et le soin qui avait été placé dans les détails. Mon petit glaçon avait offert un cadeau démesuré à des jotuns bien humbles, qui ne cessaient de l'en remercier. La ville était entièrement pavée de morceaux de glaces limpides et brillants. Les maisons étaient hautes, jolies et alignées, chacune différentes de la précédente, avec des motifs comme brodés dans la glace. Une large place circulaire agrémenté d'une fontaine de glace donnait sur un temple magnifique, construit en clef de voute, et qui inspirait la bienveillance. Tout était splendide, apaisant…

Certains nobles avaient protesté devant ce cadeau fait au rang social le plus bas des jotuns. Laufey n'avait pas réquisitionné la ville pour l'offrir à ces jaloux. Il respectait le choix de Loki de favoriser le peuple, qui le lui rendait si bien. Et puis se battre autour de cette ville aurait entaché sa pureté. Ça aurait été un véritable gâchis…

Une servante aux hanches audacieuses me sortit de mes pensées en s'approchant de moi. Je fis à peine attention à elle lorsqu'elle battit des paupières avec des allures séductrices. Blonde aux yeux noirs, elle n'était définitivement pas à mon goût. Et puis je me tenais tranquille depuis que j'avais appris que j'étais engagé dans un mariage qui serait célébré dans six ans maintenant.

_ Prince Thor, vous devez être assoiffé, m'accosta la jeune femme.

Pas vraiment. Cependant je pris le verre quand même, pour ne pas la froisser. La jeune femme quitta aussitôt la salle de bal. Pour ma part je sirotais ma coupe en scrutant la foule. Loki avait quatorze ans maintenant, et moi j'en avais déjà vingt. Même si j'étais raisonnable dans mes désirs –je savais que nous avions des millénaires devant nous-, je n'ignorais pas que mon promis était d'une beauté époustouflante. Son corps fin et gracile débordait de sensualité et il n'en avait pas le moindre soupçon… J'avais tellement, tellement envie de lui…

Et puis j'en avais marre d'attendre ! Je ne pouvais plus toucher depuis que mon père m'avait annoncé le mariage, et six ans c'était long. Je n'étais même pas à la moitié du chemin ! De toute façon Loki devait déjà être en train de s'éveiller à sa sexualité ! Il y avait des choses qu'il pouvait faire sans être dépuceler. De toute façon il ne comptait pas rester vierge jusqu'au mariage, si ? Parce que moi j'avais des plans différents !

C'était assez ! Je n'allais pas attendre mes 26 ans pour connaitre à nouveau la jouissance ! Je voulais Loki et il allait se donner à moi ! J'abandonnais ma coupe sans soin après l'avoir vidée, et mon corps se mit en route de lui-même. Mon désir pulsait toujours plus violemment alors que les quartiers de Loki se rapprochaient. A chaque pas il doublait…

Les portes qui scellaient l'entrée de la chambre de Loki s'écartèrent presque sans mon intervention. Mes yeux le ciblèrent aussitôt… Loki se tenait assis sur le bord d'un divan, tremblant violemment, une coupe renversée à ses pieds.

_ Thor ?m'appela la proie d'une voix incertaine.

Mais je ne l'entendais pas. Ma main empoigna ses longs cheveux noirs pour le relever avec une telle brusquerie qu'il renversa un petit meuble à proximité. Loki fut ensuite jeté à terre, à plat ventre, et Mjolnir tomba sur ses cheveux éparpillés au sol, l'empêchant de se relever, ou même de se retourner.

_ Thor ! Thor mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête !

L'appel ne rencontra que le vide, le silence. Réalisant cela, la proie avisa la dague tombée par terre et se tortilla, essayant de l'attraper, cherchant à grandir son bras, tirant sur ses cheveux à s'en faire mal, juste pour combler le misérable centimètre qui la séparait de l'arme. Pour blesser ou se tailler les cheveux afin de s'enfuir, ça je ne pouvais le savoir, mais la volonté était là. Sauf que mon corps était plus grand. Il n'eut aucun mal à couvrir celui du jotun pour attraper la dague. Elle servit à tailler brusquement le tissu qui obstruait encore le passage. La proie, mise à nu, commença à sangloter. Elle se savait piégée. Pourtant le désespoir se vocalisait encore.

_ Non ! Je t'en supplie Thor ! Pas ça…, pleurait la prise.

Elle devait bien se douter que la chose était déjà décidée, elle devrait déjà s'y être résignée. Mais les tentatives étaient là, de plus en plus paniquées, de plus en plus automutilatrices. Ma main trouva les lacets de mon pantalon en cuir qu'elle défit sans même que mes yeux aient besoin de se détourner de la capture.

Mes genoux se plièrent et touchèrent le sol. Mes mains saisirent sans douceur le bassin si fin pour le mettre à hauteur du mien. Bloquée par ma poigne et Mjolnir, la prise, agenouillée devant moi, ne pouvait que se soumettre. Les sanglots et les suppliques n'étaient pas pour autant moins présents, bien au contraire, mais mes oreilles ne les entendaient pas. Ce n'était qu'un son, confus.

La proie n'était absolument pas excitée, donc incapable de se lubrifier pour la suite. La pénétration se fit alors à sec, d'une poussée ferme. Ça faisait mal, les cris, les pleurs et les suppliques pleuvaient, mais les choses se poursuivirent. C'était machinal, instinctif. Le but était d'atteindre la jouissance finale. Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

L'environnement était en mouvement, mais mon esprit était incapable d'en prendre note. L'achèvement, pâle et linéaire n'était pas loin. Ce fut dans un silence monstrueux que tout se termina. Les sons retrouvèrent alors le chemin de mes oreilles, faisant un grand fracas.

_ Loki !

_ Thor !

Deux voix distinctes, mais il était trop tôt pour que je puisse les attribuer à un visage. Une main givrée empoigna douloureusement mon épaule pour m'envoyer rencontrer le mur du fond. A partir de là reprendre mes esprits fut difficile. Cependant je me forçais. J'étais visiblement en environnement hostile et il n'était pas bon de rester dans cet état second.

_ Mon bébé, mon amour… mon tout petit…

Laufey ! C'était Laufey la forme bleu que je commençais à discerner devant moi. Et il était penché sur la forme allongé de Loki, qu'un homme recouvrait de sa cape. Vu la couleur ça ne pouvait être que mon père. Le roi des glaces se matérialisa devant moi.

_ Toi…

Il était furieux… Moi je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se produire. Mon esprit était trop confus.

_ Je…

_ Retire ce maudit marteau et disparais !rugit-il glacial.

La brume qui alourdissait mon esprit s'évapora doucement. Le retour à la réalité fut rude. Les cris, les sanglots… les prières… c'était Loki, ma petite étoile, qui pleurait ! Et mes oreilles avaient refusé de l'entendre…

_ Loki !réalisais-je horrifié.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Mon adoré sanglotait, à même le sol, immobilisé par Mjolnir. Il se cachait le visage dans ses bras, préservant ce qui lui restait de dignité en se dérobant aux regards des personnes venues constater le désastre.

Ne pouvant attendre davantage que je me sorte de ma transe, Laufey récupéra la dague abandonnée par terre et tailla les cheveux que Mjolnir avait emprisonnés sous son poids implacable. Il emporta ensuite ma petite étoile toute terne, drapée dans sa cape, me laissant seul avec un père que j'avais déçu au-delà des mots, une arme que je refusais d'empoigner à nouveau, et les cris de Loki qui ne me quittaient plus.

[][][][]

Le passage de Jotunheim à Asgard n'avait pas réchauffé l'atmosphère. Le ciel était gris, menaçant. L'air était lourd, irrespirable. Mon père n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il avait découvert ce que j'avais fait. Son regard, écœuré, refusait de se poser sur moi. Mjolnir pesait des tonnes sur le chemin du retour. Je n'en étais plus digne. Je ne pouvais même pas concevoir que mon arme avait consenti à pareil forfait.

J'avais suivi docilement les pas du père de toute chose, tête basse, silencieux. La salle du trône s'était vidée dès que nous y étions entrés, pour nous laisser seuls. Mon père –qui devait haïr ce titre à présent- s'installa sur son siège d'or, mettant une distance froide entre nous.

_ J'attends des explications, posa-t-il simplement.

Ma gorge était sèche, nouée. Je n'avais rien à dire pour ma défense. Je ne me l'expliquais pas moi-même…

_ Tu ne réalises pas ce que tu as fais. Il serait en droit de réclamer ton exécution.

_ Père !réagis-je.

Je compris une seconde trop tard combien ma réaction était idiote. Moi-même je méprisais les hommes qui prenaient ce qu'on ne leur donnait pas, et j'avais bien l'intention de durcir la loi en vigueur dès mon accession au trône. Châtrer ces monstres ne seraient qu'un début… Mon hypocrisie était… détestable…

_ Thor tu as violé un enfant !tonna mon père.

Mon estomac se souleva à ce constat. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me le rappelle. C'était abominable…

_ Un enfant !martela-t-il. Est-ce que tu réalises seulement Thor ? Tu as violé un prince ! Tu as violé Loki !

Je voulais pleurer, mais ça aurait été déplacé. Ma petite étoile… Je lui avais arraché le cœur, et une étoile sans cœur s'éteignait invariablement… Il n'était plus pur, plus innocent… Il n'était plus que cendres de l'enfant qu'il avait été… et ça c'était entièrement de ma faute… Je n'avais pas su maitriser mon désir, sot que j'étais.

_ Loki n'est encore qu'un enfant. Vous deviez vous marier dans six ans au plus tôt. A la place tu l'as brisé…

Il n'avait pas besoin de me le rappeler encore une fois. Ses pleurs torturaient encore mes oreilles, me rendant nauséeux. Mais il n'y avait plus rien que je puisse faire désormais. Je ne pouvais pas réparer ce que j'avais brisé.

_ Je ne peux croire ce que tu as fais Thor. Je refuse de croire que tu es le garçon que j'ai élevé. Si j'étais sûr que ton exil n'entrainerait pas ton exécution officieuse je te bannirai.

La voix était résignée, triste, déçue. Je gardais la tête basse, mes entrailles se déchirant comme un ciel orageux. Sa honte le poussait à me renier, et je ne pouvais que l'approuver.

_ En une seule journée tu as brisé l'innocence d'un enfant et tu as porté Asgard aux portes de la guerre avec Jotunheim. Il n'y a rien là-dedans qui soit digne d'un roi, rien dont tu puisses être fier.

C'était un résumé bien censuré de la journée, mais le principal était dit : j'étais la honte d'Asgard et j'avais perdu Loki.

_ Disparais de ma vue.

Abandonnant Mjolnir là où je me tenais précédemment, je m'exécutais. Je rejoignis en vitesse mes quartiers et me précipitais dans la salle d'eau pour y régurgiter le contenu de mon estomac. Ce ne fut qu'alors que j'autorisais mes larmes profanes à couler, loin de ceux qui pouvaient s'en offenser. Dehors le ciel pleurait aussi, et je ne doutais pas que mon étoile en cendres pleurait aussi sa lumière disparue.


	6. Il faudra avancer quand même

**Merci pour tout ces reviews =) **

**Désolée de ne pas pouvoir poster à un rythme plus soutenu. J'ai des journées lourdes et je m'endors régulièrement sans même toucher à mon clavier. Cependant je peux déjà assurer que cette fiction aura une fin (par là j'entends que j'ai tous les éléments de l'histoire) et qu'il y aura certainement un OS bonus**

Mes journées étaient simples. Elles suivaient toujours la même routine : aller à l'arène, combattre jusqu'à l'épuisement, manger juste assez pour ne pas m'effondrer, et dormir le strict minimum avant de recommencer ce cycle. Ce n'était pas sain, mais c'était la méthode qui me permettait de penser le moins possible à ce que j'avais fais.

Je savais que d'âpres conversations avaient déjà commencé du côté de mon père et Laufey. Le souverain du royaume de l'hiver éternel était furieux, à juste titre. Mon père faisait de son mieux pour le tempérer, mais sans justification l'affaire n'était pas mince. De toute façon rien ne pouvait justifier mon comportement…

Lorsque je fus convoqué à la salle du trône, je savais que c'était pour connaitre le dénouement de ce désastre. La salle était une nouvelle fois vidée de ses courtisans et nobles pour ce face à face… Comme le jour où j'avais appris que j'étais promis à ma petite étoile… comme le jour où j'avais réduit en cendres son innocence…

_ Tu épouseras Loki à l'aube.

C'était tombé comme une sentence. Ça devait être le plus bel évènement de ma vie, et ça ressemblait à une punition. Je n'avais pas un seul instant envisagé les choses de la sorte en apprenant que ma main était promise à Loki. C'était trop tôt… et c'était un drame sur tous les plans…

_ Il me pardonne ?

C'était une question stupide. Il ne pouvait pas me pardonner. Ce que j'avais fais ne méritait pas la moindre indulgence. Mais alors pourquoi ce mariage ? Laufey devait vouloir ma mort, il ne pouvait pas sérieusement considérer l'idée de me donner quand même la main de son petit bijou. A part si Loki s'en était mêlé… Il ne refusait rien à Loki… Mais pourquoi mon promis aurait-il voulu maintenir et même avancer cet hymen ?

_ Il attend un enfant, répliqua amèrement mon père. Les jotuns ne plaisantes pas avec ces choses-là. Tu as déjà suffisamment humilié Loki en le prenant hors mariage, Laufey ne souffrira pas qu'en plus on appelle son petit-fils batard parce que tu n'as pas su te tenir !

La nouvelle de ma paternité m'atteignit comme un nouveau crève-cœur. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas d'avoir privé Loki de son enfance, je lui imposais aussi un enfant, à son si jeune âge…

_ Soit dans ta chambre dans deux heures. Des serviteurs viendront te préparer pour la cérémonie.

Je fis une rapide révérence avant de me retirer. Mes pensées se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Toute concernaient l'enfant que j'avais conçu avec Loki. Enfin… l'enfant que j'avais imposé à Loki. Personne ne pouvait aimer l'enfant d'un viol… Et Loki était si jeune. Il était encore lui-même un enfant… avant ce bal du moins… Son corps ne pouvait pas soutenir telle agression… et moi j'étais trop lâche pour affronter tous les jours le regard d'un enfant né de mon crime.

Il me restait deux heures pour faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça… Je connaissais une petite échoppe. C'était mal famé, on y vendait beaucoup de sorts liés à la magie noire… mais il y avait forcément ce qu'il me fallait pour interrompre cette grossesse que personne ne désirait. Les jotuns avaient beau chérir leur progéniture, personne ne pouvait vraiment aimer l'enfant d'un viol… Je ne cessais de me le répéter, parce qu'il me fallait au moins ça pour trouver la force de me rendre dans cette petite boutique perdue dans les bois, une bourse pleine d'argent que je m'apprêtais à salir.

La route qui m'avait mené ici avait été éprouvante, et pourtant j'hésitais à faire demi-tour, sans même descendre de mon cheval. Mon projet n'était pas banal… J'avais déjà fait du mal à Loki… Or il voulait garder cet enfant et l'élever. C'était d'ailleurs uniquement pour ça qu'il m'épousait… Il voulait que l'enfant ait ses deux parents… Mais si je lui enlevais ça… si je lui enlevais ça il se retrouverait bloqué, marié avec l'homme qui l'avait abusé, et pensant qu'il était incapable de porter la vie, fait déprimant pour son genre…

Seulement personne ne voudrait cet enfant, personne… Or il n'avait rien demandé… Les neuf royaumes connaissaient le secret ignoble de sa conception, ils savaient qu'il était le fruit de la violence. Leurs regards pèseraient lourd sur lui… Les mains moites et tremblantes, je me résignais donc à descendre de cheval pour m'aventurer dans la sordide échoppe. Il n'y avait personne dans le lugubre magasin, hormis un vieillard qui sommeillait.

Mon regard parcouru les étagères poussiéreuses. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il me fallait… Et ce n'était certainement pas les étiquettes, souvent gribouillées dans une langue qui m'était inconnue, qui allaient m'aider… Je me dirigeais donc vers le comptoir de bois pourri où le vieillard dormait, réajustant ma capuche pour éviter de crier mon identité.

_ Excusez-moi, m'aventurais-je.

Le vieil homme sursauta et ouvrit sur moi ses yeux onyx. Un regard drôlement pétillant pour une personne de cet âge, qui a dû voir la pire face du genre humain… J'aurais voulu garder mes illusions le plus longtemps possible moi aussi… Mais un prince grandit vite, et un monstre n'a pas le droit de rêver.

_ Que vous faut-il jeune homme ?me demanda la voix rocailleuse.

Ma gorge était nouée… mais le temps passait trop vite, je ne pouvais m'offrir le luxe de tergiverser pendant des heures. J'étais attendu au palais dans à peine plus d'une heure.

_ J'ai besoin d'un élixir pour… empêcher une grossesse…

Je fus étonné de voir le sorcier se lever sans avoir besoin de me demander de répéter. A son âge pourtant sa voix aurait dû avoir le plus grand mal à entendre mon murmure… Mais je m'accrochais aux détails, pour ne pas penser à ce que je faisais. Je ne voulais pas voir sa main très sûre qui survolait les flacons sans les touchers.

_ Il n'y a pas eu de conception donc ?

La bile brûlait mes entrailles. Je ne voulais pas parler de « conception »…

_ Si… mais je veux… je voudrais stopper le processus…

Je veux tuer mon propre enfant autrement dit… Verbaliser l'idée était abominable… et encore il me restait à la mettre en pratique… Je n'osais imaginer les réactions si quelqu'un apprenait que la fausse couche était de mon entière responsabilité. Surtout la réaction de Loki…

_ Parfait, voyons voir…, marmonna-t-il songeur.

Je restais stupéfait devant la réaction du vieil homme. Etait-il indifférent à ce point là ? Mais encore une fois je détournais la culpabilité, je dirigeais mon regard ailleurs pour ne pas voir le monstre que j'étais devenu en si peu de temps. Moi qui me vantais de nourrir un amour pur à l'égard de Loki, c'était mon maitre d'armes qui devait bien rire…

Le sorcier attrapa diverses fioles sur les étagères poussiéreuses et s'approcha d'un chaudron pour y jeter les élixirs. Il chantonnait tout en œuvrant, un sourire lointain aux lèvres. Moi je jetais de fréquents coups d'œil à la porte, tenté de partir sans ce que j'étais venu chercher. Mais je tenais bon. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Un très mauvais moment à passer… Après je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie à expier mes crimes, à tout faire pour essayer de me racheter…

La potion prête, le vieux sorcier la transvasa dans une nouvelle fiole à peine moins poussiéreuse à l'aide d'une louche rouillée. Une fois le bouchon en place, il revint vers moi en me tendant le flacon.

_ Il faut que la future mère en boive le plus possible.

Je fixais le liquide bleu rougeâtre, sentant une vague de nausée m'envahir.

_ Est-ce que…

Je me mordis la langue juste à temps. L'homme en face de moi ignorait que c'était un homme qui portait l'enfant dont je voulais me débarrasser. Il ne devait pas le savoir, sinon il comprendrait aisément qui j'étais, et qui je trahissais.

_ Est-ce qu'elle sentira un goût ? Je veux dire… si je la mélange à sa boisson, est-ce qu'elle percevra un goût inhabituel ?

_ Non, aucune chance. Cependant je vous conseillerai plutôt de le mettre dans son thé. C'est plus simple.

Hochant la tête, je glissais le flacon dans une des poches de ma lourde veste et sortais ma bourse.

_ Quel est ton prix ?

_ Oh, je vous l'offre. Disons que c'est mon cadeau de mariage.

Mon cœur s'arrêta face à ce sourire goguenard. Il savait qui j'étais… il savait ce que j'avais fait… il savait pour qui était cette potion… L'envie de le tuer pour étouffer l'âcre réalité de ce mariage me traversa l'esprit, mais cette union portait déjà en elle tant de souffrances et de gâchis…

J'épargnais donc le vieil homme qui en savait trop et me dirigeais le cœur lourd vers ma monture. J'étais un homme, très prochainement marié, il fallait que je commence à assumer mes actes. Ce fut pour cela que je tournais les talons et rejoignais ma monture. J'avais un mariage à affronter.

[][][][]

La tenue cérémonielle du mariage ne changeait pas un homme. Je me sentais toujours aussi sale, ignoble… La salle du trône débordait de nobles et de courtisans venant assister à ce mariage hors du commun, désastreux… Moi je me tenais auprès d'un père qui ne voulait plus m'adresser un mot, qui ne me regardait même plus, et j'attendais que le pire arrive. Parce que le pire restait encore à venir…

Une main douce se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournais vers ma mère, resplendissante comme toujours. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour elle : elle mariait son fils unique. Et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était un jour de fête…

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas facile dans l'instant pour toi, mais… je sais que tout ira bien mon chéri, me cajola-t-elle avec un tendre sourire.

Je ne répondais pas. La situation me paraissait si étrange. C'était le monstre qu'elle rassurait là… Or Loki était le seul qui méritait du soutien. Moi je devais vivre avec mes fautes parce que c'était ce que je méritais. La main douce de ma mère caressa ma joue, comme si elle ignorait que son fils était un violeur.

La porte de la salle dorée laissa apparaitre la délégation de Jotunheim. Les visages étaient graves, tirés. Nul n'était à la célébration… Laufey en particulier, s'avançant vers mon père, semblait bouillonner. A côté de lui, si petit et si fragile, marchait Loki, le regard rivé sur le sol. Je connaissais peu les traditions des jotuns à propos du mariage, mais je doutais que l'habit traditionnel soit noir… Celui dont les yeux jadis brillaient en m'apercevant était vêtu d'une tunique noire travaillée et d'un bas de la même couleur. Rien n'était fait pour attirer le regard sur lui, et surtout pas pour aguicher. Mes appétits l'avaient déjà bien trop violenté… J'eu encore plus mal au cœur en réalisant que ses cheveux avaient été coupés. Pas rasés, mais assez courts pour empêcher que je puisse à nouveau le bloquer sous Mjolnir. C'était ma puntion… moi qui aimais tant ses cheveux, j'en étais privé à juste titre…

Plus que tout, je détestais les regards condescendants braqués sur lui. Loki ne risquait pas d'oublier ce que je lui avais fais. Même s'il le voulait, ce qu'il voudrait certainement faire pour se reconstruire, les gens lui rappelleraient sans cesse, impitoyables…

Laufey accompagna Loki jusqu'à moi et la cérémonie débuta sans qu'un seul regard me soit accordé. Je ne méritais pas mieux… Nous ne fêtions pas. L'atmosphère était grave, parce que les ongles de mon fiancé étaient noirs… et ça, ça voulait dire qu'il portait la vie…

Les paroles de mon père m'échappaient totalement. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui arrivait. J'épousais Loki… J'épousais l'homme que j'aimais, encore si jeune, dans les pires conditions imaginables… C'était un véritable cauchemar… J'aurais voulu m'éveiller et constater que ce bal n'avait jamais eu lieu, que je n'avais pas détruit la fleur précieuse qui m'avait été confiée… Mais me bercer d'illusions ne m'amènerait nulle part.

Il n'y eut pas d'échange de vœux. Normalement il y en avait, et quand tout ça n'avait pas encore sombré dans la folie j'avais commencé à préparer les miens. Juste des brouillons, j'avais le temps… Mais il n'y avait que lors des unions consenties, non pas politiques ou financières, qu'on échangeait des vœux.

Le passage du baiser était cependant inéluctable pour valider la cérémonie. Il suivait la phrase qui faisait de nous des époux, et qui résonnait comme une condamnation à mort. Je n'avais pas manqué le sanglot étouffé de mon ancien promis à cette sentence…

L'assemblée nous scrutait avec une curiosité malsaine, attendant de voir si j'allais forcer mon prince à me donner ses lèvres. Il y avait une forme de cruauté lubrique dans cette attente. Mais je ne cédais pas à ce que le protocole exigeait. Je devais bien ça à Loki… Aussi j'attrapais sa main pour y déposer un bref baiser en m'inclinant devant lui. Je n'étais pas digne de ses lèvres. Je ne le serai certainement jamais. Mais il fallait mettre fin à ce désastre de cérémonie.

Les applaudissements fusèrent, hypocrites pour la plupart, crispés et désolés pour mes proches et ceux de mon ancien promis. Le banquet commença aussitôt. On distinguait alors très bien le parti des invités… Il y avait ceux qui festoyaient, qui se réjouissaient, sous le voile du scandale sulfureux… Parce que Fandrall n'avait aucune pudeur, je savais que certaines femmes demandaient la force brutale durant leurs ébats, elles y trouvaient un grand érotisme. Et il y avait ceux qui comprenaient ce qui venait de ceux jouer. Juste mes proches et ceux de Loki. Nous venions d'échapper à une guerre, et c'était bien le seul point qui pouvait encore nous contenter. Il n'y avait pas de bruit de notre côté de la table. Fandrall ne souriait pas, Volstagg ne touchait pas à son assiette, Hogun était assis raide, et attendait que le temps passe. Je n'osais pas rencontrer le regard de mon père, de peur du dégoût que je pourrais y trouver. Quant à Laufey, il m'ignorait consciencieusement parce qu'il me méprisait, pour avoir brisé son enfant adoré, et lui avoir dérobé. Il savait qu'il fallait maintenir la paix, mais il n'oubliait pas pour autant.

Ma mère était la seule qui se forçait à sourire. Mais elle était à côté de Loki. Sa main s'était emparée de son poignet, dont elle caressait la peau à l'intérieur avec la tendresse qu'elle avait toujours quand elle voulait le réconforter, quand l'absence de son père lui pesait durant l'été…

Croisant malencontreusement le regard de mon époux, je baissais la tête, fixant mon assiette sans vraiment la voir. Je ne voyais pas la fin de ce cauchemar… Quand les desserts furent apportés, Loki se leva, certainement pris de nausée à ma vue, et se dirigea vers la sortie alors que les murmures pleuvaient. Son père, positionné entre son siège désormais vide et la porte, l'attrapa par le bassin et le ramena vers lui, l'asseyant sur ses genoux. J'aperçus juste une seconde les mains tremblantes de mon époux avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'étreinte paternelle. Cette vision me glaça le sang. Loki était encore un enfant… un enfant qui portait lui-même un enfant…

_ Thor, mon tout petit…

La douceur de la voix de ma mère me faisait mal. Je ne la méritais pas. Je n'étais même pas digne de rencontrer son regard… Un contact froid contre ma paume me fit sursauter. Il s'agissait d'une fiole que ma mère venait de me glisser. Je reconnaissais cette mixture émeraude. C'était ce qu'elle me donnait déjà quand j'étais enfant et que je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil. Ce n'était pas un produit très fort. Il accompagnait vers le sommeil, mais le moindre bruit, le moindre cauchemar pouvait briser ce fragile effet.

Relevant la tête, je croisais son regard encourageant. J'aperçus Loki qui se défaisait de l'emprise de son père, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de le laisser filer. C'était le moment… J'en avais la nausée. Je ne m'étais plus retrouvé seul avec Loki depuis… depuis. Respirant profondément, je me levais à mon tour. Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur. Je préférais laisser de l'espace à Loki, le laisser s'endormir tranquillement, sans ma présence menaçante dans nos quartiers. Mais si je faisais ainsi, j'allais publiquement humilier Loki, en montrant qu'il n'était pas désiré lors de sa nuit de noces. Pas comme si je comptais le toucher, je n'avais plus ce droit, mais c'était pour la manière… Tout n'était qu'apparences à la cours…

Mes pas étaient lourds, scrutés. J'entendais des rires goguenards à mon passage. Les grosses brutes sans scrupules se sentaient de connivence, et même si je me refusais ce modèle, j'étais bien de leur sang à présent. J'avançais le cœur lourd vers les quartiers qui nous avaient été attribués, symboles du passage à l'âge adulte, de la fin de l'innocence. Mes quartiers d'enfants, où j'avais partagé tant de nuits si douces avec Loki, demeuraient, conservés, mais ce n'était désormais plus ma place. Mjolnir y reposait, enfermée dans un coffre, indigne de la moindre lumière pour m'avoir assisté dans mon crime.

Dans un couloir isolé, je repoussais les lourdes portes d'or finement travaillées, résistant à peine au besoin de frapper tant la situation était étrange. Je découvris les quartiers, d'une maturité écœurante, exhalant le confort conjugal avec ce qu'il faut de tendancieux pour aider à l'avènement d'un héritier. Loki tirait la couverture sur lui quand je le repérais. Je sentais sa peur… Mais j'étais tout aussi terrifié que lui. Je remerciais juste silencieusement celui ou celle qui avait fait installer un lit aussi grand. Impossible de le toucher accidentellement vu la distance qui allait nous séparer…

Un plateau de thé fumant attendait sur la table. C'était justement ce qu'il me fallait. J'en préparais deux tasses. La fiole aux reflets violacés, jusque là tenue cachée dans ma tunique, tremblait dans ma main. Je me tenais de dos à Loki, bloquant la vue pour qu'il ignore ce que je comptais faire. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'hésiter. Et si cet enfant était tout ce qui pouvait encore naitre de mon association avec Loki ? Et si c'était sur lui que reposaient les seules chances qu'un jour il se reconstruise ? Non… Loki était encore un enfant… Aucun jotun de son âge n'avait procréé avant lui. C'était aussi pour lui que je le faisais.

Rongé par les remords, je versais la fiole dans une tasse, remuant soigneusement avec la cuillère. Je m'approchais ensuite de Loki pour la déposer sur sa table de nuit, sans un regard ni un mot. Evidemment je brûlais d'envie de lui parler, ne serait-ce que pour m'excuser. Mais nulle excuse ne pourrait effacer la monstruosité de mon acte…

Tout en m'éloignant rapidement, j'observais les réactions de Loki. Dès que je fus assez loin, il s'empara de la tasse, plein de méfiance. Il la sentit d'abord, puis se figea quelques secondes. Je préparais ma tasse lorsqu'il goûta finalement la sienne. Il grimaça. Mon cœur fit un bond. Avait-il senti l'élixir ? Non, c'était impossible. Le vieillard m'avait assuré qu'il n'avait aucun goût. C'était indétectable. Loki ferait une fausse couche d'ici très peu de temps, et aux yeux de tous ça passerait pour un hasard malheureux. Mon cœur ne se calma qu'en le voyant finir sa tasse. C'était certainement trop chaud à son goût et j'étais trop nerveux pour l'envisager…

Je me fis un devoir de l'imiter, finissant soigneusement ma tasse. Mes yeux se fermèrent sur l'image des cieux qui se déchiraient sous le poids d'un océan éploré que moi qui venait s'écraser durement sur le sol d'or terne d'Asgard. La journée prenait fin, mais le cauchemar n'en était qu'à son début.


	7. Le traitre

(Il y a du sang dans ce chapitre)

Je me réveillais aux premières lueurs du jour. Le corps encore engourdi, je constatais que mon environnement était humide, moite. Comme après une nuit trop chaude… Sauf que lorsque je m'étais assoupi, le ciel relâchait des torrents d'eau sur les terres. Puis ce fut l'odeur qui m'alerta. Celle du sang, de la bataille, de la haine.

Je m'assis brusquement, craignant que quelqu'un soit entré dans la chambre pour faire du mal à Loki pendant mon sommeil. La probabilité était faible, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Je voulais juste m'assurer que mon aimé allait bien. Et mes yeux me détrompèrent sans douceur. Le lit s'imbibait de la couleur carmin du sang de mon époux. Je ne voyais que ça : du sang, du sang, du sang encore…

Mon cœur manqua de s'arrêter. C'était Loki qui perdait tout ce sang ! Loki qui ne bougeait pas ! Paniqué, j'eu la réaction la moins sensée au monde, en me précipitant sur mon jeune époux pour le secouer de toutes mes forces, dans l'idée de le ranimer. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'on traitait quelqu'un qui se vidait de son sang, mais j'avais désespérément besoin de savoir qu'il était en vie. Et c'était bien le cas ! Loki était vivant ! Ses yeux se déplaçaient d'un point à l'autre dans la pièce sans la moindre inquiétude. Comme s'il n'était pas en train de se vider de son sang ! Et je savais ce que ça voulait dire. Loki était éveillé, conscient, quand le sang avait commencé à couler à ce débit préoccupant. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait pour m'alerter. La potion de ma mère était trop légère pour empêcher mon éveil si Loki avait tenté de me réveiller, ne serait-ce en m'appelant. Il restait là, calmement, attendant que la mort le cueille comme un fruit mûr.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Je n'avais aucune base en soins moi ! Et visiblement Loki n'allait pas coopérer puisqu'il n'avait même pas daigné me réveiller quand il avait vu que quelque chose clochait… Parce qu'il l'avait forcément compris ! Je tremblais à tel point que j'avais l'impression qu'un violent tremblement de terre secouait impitoyablement le palais. Il fallait que je trouve de l'aide ! Ce fut ma seule pensée sensée alors que je trébuchais dans le couloir vide et sombre. Cette aile n'était pas gardée. Du moins les portes de la chambre ne l'étaient pas, seulement celles du bout du couloir sans fin qui y menait.

_ J'ai besoin d'aide !m'époumonais-je.

Ma voix retomba platement dans le calme angoissant de la nuit. Mais je ne me décourageais pas. Loki se vidait de son sang dans notre lit ! L'orage grondait alors que je m'écorchais la gorge, désespéré à l'idée de perdre mon époux.

Ce qui arriva ensuite m'échappa totalement. Il était fort probable qu'on ait essayé de me sortir de ma transe pour faire cesser mes cris, puisque je m'étais senti balloté, mais je n'avais réellement repris conscience qu'en voyant mon père passer avec mon époux inerte dans ses bras. Le silence qui s'abattit alors fut accablant. Beaucoup de monde avait fait le déplacement finalement, et personne n'osait parler. A côté de moi, Volstagg se grattait la barbe en regardant le couloir se vider, ne sachant comment me soutenir. Sif eut une réaction bien plus raisonnable, la plus froide…

_ Il va falloir en aviser le roi Laufey.

Un frisson d'horreur me secoua. Voilà qui était mauvais, très mauvais même. Le roi des jotuns allaient entrer dans une rage folle en apprenant que je n'avais pas été capable de protéger son fils, durant notre nuit de noces de surcroit, et qui ma vue était odieuse à son précieux enfant au point qu'il ne m'avise pas de la situation, réduisant dramatiquement ses chances de survie. Ce fut justement sur cette idée que mon esprit s'arrêta. Loki allait-il seulement survivre ? C'était tout ce qui devrait me préoccuper. Je me moquais éperdument d'avoir à éduquer le fruit de ma monstruosité, pour peu que je connaisse le bonheur de retrouver Loki en pleine forme… J'étais prêt à affronter toutes les tempêtes, tous les titans des neufs royaumes pour ça…

[][][]

Je patientais dans le couloir menant à la chambre des guérisseurs, assis seul puisque tout soutient m'était vite devenu odieux. Les heures étaient longues et porteuses de tant d'angoisses… Pour avoir déjà connu le champ de bataille, je savais que si un de mes camarades blessés mobilisait tant d'attention de la part des guérisseurs, sa cause était déjà perdue…

Laufey était là depuis longtemps. Il ne m'avait pas jeté un seul regard, et c'était certainement mieux ainsi. Le roi était auprès de son fils, lui. Je ne savais pas si je l'enviais ou si je préférais ma position. Certes, je n'aurais pas à assister aux premières loges à la mort de celui que j'avais trop aimé, mais je n'étais pas non plus là pour le soutenir, pour le supplier de se battre…Laufey n'était pas venu seul : le florilège des guérisseurs jotuns avait aussi pris place. Cependant il n'y avait toujours aucun indice qui me permettait de dire que les choses s'amélioraient…

Finalement la porte s'ouvrit, m'incitant à me redresser en vitesse, et laissa passer une silhouette fluette avant de se refermer. Ma mère… Son visage était marqué par l'inquiétude et la fatigue, mais elle m'adressa ce sourire qu'elle me réservait exclusivement. Elle s'approcha à petits pas et me caressa la joue, alors que j'étais pendu à ses lèvres désespérément closes dans l'espoir d'une bonne nouvelle.

_ Thor, il faut que nous parlions…

Tout mais pas ça. Je voulais mourir, plutôt que parler, ou supporter un instant de plus l'angoisse qui me tenaillait ! Mais pas parler, pas recevoir des paroles réconfortantes… Et puisqu'elle revenait de la chambre des guérisseurs, si c'était pour m'annoncer la mort de… Non ! Je refusais de parler, je refusais de l'entendre ! Je voulais une bonne nouvelle !

_ As-tu remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel chez les servants hier ? Un visage inconnu peut-être ?

Je m'en voulus aussitôt de ne pas avoir occupé ce temps de lamentations avec une recherche de suspects. S'il y avait bien un traitre parmi mes servants, depuis la tempête qu'il avait déchainée il devait être loin maintenant…

_ La fausse couche de Loki n'a rien d'accidentel. Quand un jotun… quand un jotun endure la perte d'un enfant, ses ongles perdent progressivement la couleur noire qu'ils avaient pris. Mais ceux de Loki suintent d'un liquide noir… C'est du poison Thor, quelqu'un a voulu empoisonner Loki…

« Fausse couche » ? Je me sentis faiblir à ce mot. J'avais cherché à provoquer une fausse couche… Mais était-ce pour autant de ma faute ? Le poison qui gouttait douloureusement de Loki était noir, alors que l'élixir que je lui avais tendu était bleu aux reflets rouille… Ce n'était pas donc le résultat de ma traitrise… Ou alors Loki avait lui-même bu quelque chose… ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas de traitre, mais la volonté seule de Loki de… de ne pas…

_ Est-ce qu'il aurait pu… serait-il imaginable que notre mariage lui soit à ce point insupportable ?

Ma voix était rauque et misérable, mais toujours intelligible. J'en venais à trouver cette hypothèse très solide en me souvenant de mes interrogations sur ce qui avait poussé Loki à m'épouser malgré tout. Il aurait pu rester auprès de son père qui nous aurait alors déclaré la guerre… Mais non, il m'avait épousé, pour se supprimer dans notre lit durant la nuit de noces, me punissant jusqu'au bout…

_ Non Thor, me détrompa ma mère avec un air offusqué. Les jotuns ont une idée très arrêtée sur le suicide. C'est une honte qui rejaillit sur toute la famille, sur plusieurs générations. Laufey aurait été renversé si Loki avait voulu se donner la mort, et tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'il ne risquerait ça pour rien dans les neuf mondes…

Cette remontrance me rappelait douloureusement que je ne savais pratiquement rien de la culture de celui pour qui j'aurais absolument tout donné, tout sacrifié, pour effacer de sa mémoire cette maudite nuit… Longeant le couloir de long en large, je tentais de me remémorer tous les détails de la soirée. Les servants étaient ceux qui m'accompagnaient depuis mes plus jeunes années, et aucun n'avait agi différemment… Si le poison s'était trouvé dans le thé, j'aurais aussi connu cette hémorragie, et durant le repas tous les convives avaient mangé la même chose, donc impossible de prévoir à qui arriverait une assiette… Le seul traitre c'était moi. Cette potion lui avait fait plus de mal que prévu… C'était moi qui lui avait enfoncé cette dague dans le dos…

_ Non…, tremblais-je en tombant à genoux.

Le tonner frappa violemment à se moment précis. Je voulais m'effondrer sur le sol et être foudroyé par la mort, subir le juste châtiment après avoir tant fait le mal autour de moi. Mais évidemment je n'avais pas le droit à cette clémence. Mon corps ne me répondait plus, livide, piteux… J'aurais voulu pouvoir pleurer, hurler, mais qui étais-je pour exiger d'expier une douleur dont j'étais encore une fois le seul auteur ? Un mauvais prince, un mauvais guerrier, une mauvaise personne…

_ Oh non Thor, non… Pas toi…

Je ne relevais même pas la tête vers ma mère. Elle m'infligea pourtant son regard en s'agenouillant devant moi, et sa déception me fut alors insupportable.

_ Je ne voulais pas le tuer !

Ma voix sonnait creuse dans les couloirs désertés. Je ne la reconnaissais pas moi-même. Les mots s'échappaient, propageant mon aveu dans tous les recoins, ma honte, mon dernier forfait…

_ Thor… Mais pourquoi ?

_ Je ne voulais pas de cet enfant, pas plus qu'il n'en voulait ! Le vieillard m'avait assuré que ça produirait une fausse couche qui paraitrait absolument naturelle !

Il aurait été si simple de retourner ma haine de moi-même vers cet anonyme vieillard, d'aller le punir pour ce qu'il m'avait offert. Mais ça n'aurait pas été juste… J'étais celui qui était venu lui demander de l'aide, qui était prêt à payer si chèrement la mort de l'enfant que j'avais engendré…

_ Quel vieillard Thor ? Qui t'a vendu ce produit ?

J'eu un reniflement dédaigneux pour l'échappatoire qu'elle voulait elle aussi m'installer. Elle ne pouvait pas toujours me protéger, surtout de moi-même… Mais son insistance m'incita à lui répondre, à renseigner ce détail insignifiant.

_ C'est le sorcier qui tient l'échoppe délabrée dans la vallée des errances.

_ Il n'y a pas d'échoppe là Thor.

_ Si ! Juste une !

_ Thor il n'y a qu'une ruine abandonnée depuis des siècles…

Le silence se réinstalla alors que je réfléchissais. J'avais toujours connu cette échoppe moi… Alors pourquoi ma mère s'éloignait-elle pour aller demander à des gardes de s'y rendre ? En quoi ce détail était si important ? Etait-ce pour détourner ma culpabilité afin d'échapper une nouvelle fois à la guerre ? Même si le sorcier était un traitre, je n'en restais pas moins responsable de l'empoisonnement de Loki. J'avais scellé son sort seul et égoïstement…

La personne qui s'approcha ensuite de moi me releva sans douceur. Je me retrouvais vide face au regard glacé de mon père. Il savait… Je baissais la tête, honteux. Il n'y avait rien à dire… Du moins pas de mon côté.

_ Tu as failli le tuer avec cette potion ! Non seulement ça, mais en plus tu l'insultes publiquement en refusant l'enfant que tu lui as fais porter en le violant ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête bon sang !?

J'accusais sans ciller. C'était ce qu'il attendait de moi. Que j'assume mes actes. C'était un minimum… Chaque mot était plus violent que l'autre, mais je méritais d'être accablé par mes forfaits. Cependant après un moment il devint évident qu'il attendait une explication de ma part.

_ Je voulais juste… je voulais juste le débarrasser de cet enfant qu'il n'a pas voulu…

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir. C'était une vérité arrangeante pour moi, puisqu'il était trop simple de dire que c'était Loki qui refusait cet enfant. J'avais surtout pensé à moi dans cette histoire, et assez peu à lui.

_ La vie est sacrée pour les jotuns ! Les enfants sont ce qu'ils chérissent le plus ! Loki n'avait certainement pas désiré cet enfant, mais il l'aimait et tu l'en as privé !

Je tremblais, non pas de peur mais de fatigue face à l'effort qu'il me fallait fournir pour ne pas céder au désarroi et me jeter à nouveau à terre. Au moins Loki ne serait plus inquiété par l'idée d'enfanter un monstre comme moi… C'était certainement le seul réconfort qu'il trouvait dans tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement…

_ J'aime Loki…

C'était certainement le pire moment pour placer cette affirmation, mais le regard lourd de douleur de ma mère que je voyais derrière mon père m'en faisait ressentir le besoin. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense qu'elle avait enfanté un monstre… Il devenait clairement vital pour elle de dissocier son enfant de _ça_, ce vestige d'être.

_ Je plains sincèrement tous ceux que tu aimeras au long de ta vie, si tu es, comme pour nous, source de déception et de violences…

Ma mère fut trop hébétée pour le corriger, et il l'empoigna sans douceur pour l'amener au loin afin qu'elle n'en ait pas l'occasion, si seulement elle le voulait… Et avec tout ça j'ignorais toujours si Loki respirait encore…


End file.
